User talk:Brain40
Sysopship * I'm prepared to make you a sysop provided that you prove to me that you are not a vandal. --Jocke Pirat 02:42, 12 December 2006 (UTC) * Let me get you an idea of how strict I pretty much am about vandals - in the entire site's history there has been 2 vandals, and I have perma-banned both without warning, and I will continue this policy until this wiki gets some steam going. The reason that I ask that you are not a vandal is because I'd rather not have a vandal out there which can destroy the little work this wiki has. Since you have proven that you might contribute will to this wiki I give you sysopship. --Jocke Pirat 01:57, 13 December 2006 (UTC) * You cannot protect Flintlock unless it has been relentlessly vandalised. I didn't create a banning template because only IPs so far have done anything to this wiki. You can protect any page you wish from editing if there has been frequent vandalism - you need not consent if this is the case. As for the guy with template skills, ask him if you wish. You need not my consent for almost anything that will expand the wiki. However, if there's something that can hinder it, all sysops should join in discussion, though you and I are the only sysops on this entire wiki with the exception of Angela. --Jocke Pirat 02:41, 13 December 2006 (UTC) *Since only you and maybe an admin or two inserting the occasional "good job" template are probably going to be contributing to your userpage, I see no reason you can't. --Jocke Pirat 02:46, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Users # I've tried to get some promotion in the early days of the wiki to no avail. Right now I have the wiki sitting there in Wikia's collaboration of the month with 1 and 1/3 of a vote - far from getting to what the Open Source Software wiki has right now. # Those users are not just users of the Guns wiki but users in all of Wikia. Thus, those users with obscene names have probably been banned already by Angela. --Jocke Pirat 23:29, 14 December 2006 (UTC) # Yes, you may create it. --Jocke Pirat 23:50, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Article * Suppressor is a good article for this wiki - short, and straight to the point. Thumbs up. Also, if you look at the community portal, I have setup a "peer review" system. --Jocke Pirat 01:07, 17 December 2006 (UTC) * Actually, we have 2 1/3 in collaboration of the month because one person only gave a 1/3 of a vote. As for the picture, I'll upload it - as I purposely removed the image. --Jocke Pirat 02:06, 17 December 2006 (UTC) * Well, right now, theres nothing really to do but stop by here once in a while and moderate the wiki like I do time to time. --Jocke Pirat 19:01, 17 December 2006 (UTC) * Great! This wiki is starting to come together eh? You can use Wikipedia as a source. Heck, a lot of the articles that are here are actually transfers from Wikipedia! --Jocke Pirat 23:32, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Image Protection I have the logo protected already - only sysops can reupload it. As for the issue of userboxes I don't think its needed. This is just a small time wikia wiki - certainly not as large of a userbase as Wikia or Wikipedia or even Uncyclopedia. Theres nobody here to care enough. --Jocke Pirat 22:27, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Neat! To answer your question, I do know a bit, and yes I would like to help, but the truth is I have very little time. Mostly I can try to help with promotion, since I know some people who blog about this sort of thing, and can try to catch their attention. This could be an awesome site. :) ----Jimbo Wales 17:09, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Edits I've been busy tending to my several sites, and haven't had much time to make articles or edits. I tend to go on an on-off pattern with my wikis. --Jocke Pirat 00:27, 21 December 2006 (UTC) * I replied. --Jocke Pirat 03:13, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Hello Hello Brain, I finially am on. how is my first edit? Automatic firearm. BobafettH23 Ok, thanks for yor feedback, I will source it, and fix the spelling errors. Thanks. BobafettH23 What mando party? BobafettH23 Does the article look any better, if there are spelling mistakes, please fix them. Thanks. I am going too the party! BobafettH23 Welcome Template * To welcome new users I have provided a template: template:Welcome. To use it, insert it into a talk page like this: . Add your sig to the bottom, too. --Jocke Pirat 00:51, 23 December 2006 (UTC) * Go ahead. --Jocke Pirat 01:03, 23 December 2006 (UTC) * Thanks. All your articles look quite nice. The only one I see that would need more improvement would be Trigger(mechanism). Also, when using the welcome template, be sure to add the subst directive. .--Jocke Pirat 01:21, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Articles Well, we have no machine gun, shotgun, or company articles. I think that's where we should expand. --Jocke Pirat 18:29, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Quite understandable. --Jocke Pirat 20:21, 26 December 2006 (UTC) No, I would leave it as it is for now, until I get the airsoft article finished. Once I get it finished, I will fix my error. By the way, have you ever read the novel The War of the Worlds? BobafettH23 03:37, 27 December 2006 (UTC)